Warrior
|- | valign="top" | | |- | colspan="2" align="center" | |} The Warrior The warrior is at home in the fray of battle. He has spent many years honing his fighting techniques, and as a result he is a deadly and fearless combatant. Unmatched in battle prowess, the warrior is typically found in front of his companions, going toe to toe with the enemy who poses the largest threat, and thereby provides the greatest challenge for the warrior to overcome. Every society in Eredim has warriors. Valiant knights, fierce barbarians, stoic sellswords, gritty bounty hunters, devout warrior-monks, remorseless assassins, and plain old run-of-the-mill soldiers, are all commonplace in Eredim, as warfare and battle are unavoidable aspects of life in the realm of mortals. In fact, warriors are often overlooked for praise because their skills are so common, and only the most skilled and proven warriors, men such as Galdagon Bloodglaive, Andar Blacklion, and the infamous Morth Blesken, earn a remarkable reputation (and such individuals tend to also have other talents which sets them apart, such as great leadership skills or exceptional strategical minds). This fact does not stop the many aspiring champions of battle from dreaming of attaining such levels of greatness. Many are those who set out to earn valor and carve out a name for themselves with a sharpened blade, but in a dangerous world such as Eredim, even more pick up a weapon out of necessity. Warriors often follow Baladorn Baleras, the Lord of Blades, god of swordsmen, resolve and tactics. Sample Warrior Warrior Organizations 'Core Class Mechanics' The core class mechanics of the warrior revolves around Techniques and progression in his Favored Combat Style. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d10 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All armors, all shields *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All simple and martial weapons *'Alignment:' Any *'Martial Skill Points Per Level:' 6 + Int *'General Skill Points Per Level:' 4 + Int *'Class Skills:' Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (Engineering) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). *'Flux:' - *'Fate:' - 'Basic Techniques' Every warrior is capable of several basic (to them) combat techniques. The basic techniques that a warrior may use are described below. 'Fast Attack' The warrior may make 2 attacks with the same melee weapon in rapid succession as a standard action. He may direct the attacks at the same foe or at different foes. Apply a -2 penalty on both attack rolls. Source: Radiance RPG 'Focused Attack' Expending a move action and a standard action, the warrior may make a focused attack. Apply a +2 bonus on your next attack roll. 'Heavy Attack' The warrior may choose to funnel all his might into an exceptionally powerful attack at the expense of accuracy as a standard action. Add 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus to damage with one-handed weapons, or 2 times your Strength bonus when you are wielding a two-handed weapon. Apply a -2 penalty on the attack roll. 'Favored Combat Style' Every warrior has a favorite style of fighting. The Combat Styles he may choose from are described below. 'Archery' The warrior who favors archery begins play with the abilities Weapon Focus with a type of bow of choice and Hawkeye (Ex). 'Assassin' The warrior who favors the assassin style begins play with the abilities Weapon Focus with a type of light weapon of choice and Sneak Attack +1d6. He also gains Stealth as a Class Skill. 'Berserker' The warrior who favors the berserker style begins play with the abilities Weapon Focus with a type of melee weapon of choice and Rage (Ex). 'Crossbow' The warrior who favors fighting with a crossbow begins play with the abilities Weapon Focus with a type of crossbow of choice and Deadshot (Ex). 'Mounted Combat' The warrior who favors mounted combat begins play with the Mounted Combat skill perk (even though he does not have enough ranks to qualify for it) and the ability Steadfast Mount (Ex). 'Reach Weapon Combat' The warrior who favors reach weapons such as the longspear, hallebarde, guisarme and bardiche, begins play with the abilities Weapon Focus with a type of reach weapon of choice and Pole Fighting (Ex). 'Two-Handed Weapon' The warrior who favors two-handed weapons begins play with the abilities Weapon Focus with a two-handed weapon of choice and Sweep (Ex). 'Two-Weapon Combat' The two-weapon specialist begins play with Two-Weapon Fighting and Defensive Flurry (Ex). 'Unarmed Combat' A warrior who favors unarmed combat begins play with Improved Unarmed Strike and Harsh Training (Ex). 'Weapon and Shield' The warrior who favors the weapon and shield style begins play with Improved Shield Bash and Deflective Shield (Ex). 'Basic Abilities' Warriors select from the following basic abilities: *Armor Training (Ex): A warrior with this ability has learned to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. He reduces the armor check penalty by 1 and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by his armor by 1. *Bravery (Ex): The warrior gains a +2 bonus on Will saves against fear. *Favored Enemy (Ex): A warrior with this ability gains bonuses against enemies of a certain creature type. *Improved Initiative: +4 bonus on initiative checks. *Iron Will: You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. *Lightning Reflexes: You get a +2 bonus on all Reflex saving throws. *Toughness: +3 hit points, +1 per Hit Die beyond 3. *Weapon Finesse: Use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with light weapons. *Weapon Focus: +1 bonus on attack rolls with one weapon. 'Damage Reduction (Ex)' At 2nd level, a warrior gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the warrior takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 6th level, and every four warrior levels thereafter (10th, 14th, and 18th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. 'Armor Compatibility' Because they are trained to shrug off blows rather than relying on agility to dodge them, warriors do not have a high class Defense bonus. However, warriors benefit more from armor. When a warrior wears armor or carries a shield, his class Defense bonus stacks with the equipment bonuses of the armor and shield. For multiclass character, this applies only to the class Defense bonus gained from levels in the warrior class, not from levels in other class. Also, the -2 penalty to total class Defense bonus for multiclassing does not affect armor compatibility. For example, a 3rd level scoundrel/4th-level warrior has a class Defense bonus of +5 (+4 for scoundrel, +3 for warrior, -2 for multiclassing). When wearing armor, he retains the +3 bonus for his warrior levels. Source: Wheel of Time RPG Category:Classes